Bruised
by happyeverafter72
Summary: Who do you turn to when your protectors are your persecutors? Galinda doesn't know until she is given a new life and new opportunities. Eventual Gelphie. Rating for violence
1. Prologue

**Hiya! This is just a new little fic I've been working on. It is well documented that Elphaba's home life is, shall we say, difficult. But what if Glinda's was difficult too?**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. Do review and let me know, as it may well be a terrible idea!**

**Disclaimer: As always, Wicked is not mine. I have made up a few characters, but everything else belongs to Gregory Maguire.**

"Mrs Arduenna, can you tell us why Galinda has so many bruises?" one of the nursery ladies asked.

Galinda looked up at her Mommy warily, knowing this would mean trouble. "She's clumsy," her Mommy said. "Always bumping herself."

When they had walked outside, Galinda's mother yanked her arm fiercely. "What did you tell them, you little idiot?" she hissed.

"Nothing, Mommy," Galinda whimpered. "Don't tell Daddy."

She never went to the nursery again.


	2. Chapter 1

"Galinda, why are you covered in bruises?" the nurse asked the small girl who was perched on the couch in her office.

Galinda looked down at her feet and bit her lip nervously. "I fell over," she lied. This was part of her routine, lying to people. If she told the truth and her Daddy found out, he would be angry.

"Galinda, if you tell us the truth we can help you," the nurse coaxed her.

"I can't," she whimpered. "I'll get in trouble. I'm scared."

"Who are you scared of, darling?" the nurse asked gently.

"My Daddy," Galinda said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?"

"He hits me when he's angry," she sniffed, fighting to hold back her tears. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but if the nurse could help it would be worth it.

"Have you got more bruises?" the nurse asked, trying not to show how shocked she was.

When Galinda nodded, the nurse asked if she could see. The little girl lowered her dress slowly from her shoulders. The nurse was horrified by what she saw. Galinda was black and blue all over her ribs. Her whole back was mottled purple and there was an especially pronounced bruise on her left leg. The nurse vowed to herself that she would help the child. Telling Galinda to stay where she was and get dressed, the nurse hurried to the Headmistress' office.

"Madame," she said once she had gained admittance, "I need to talk to you about Galinda Arduenna."

* * *

An hour later, Galinda was sat in a large chair in the teacher's lounge, swinging her feet absent-mindedly. She was worried about what would happen next. She hoped that the nurse could help, or she was going to be in big trouble.

A group of strangers stood in a corner of the room and one of them approached the girl. "Hello, Galinda," the lady said warmly. "I'm Mrs Espa, and I want to help you. Is that alright?"

"Ok," Galinda answered shyly. "Are you going to make me go home?"

"No, sweetheart," Mrs Espa replied. "We will go and get some of your things, then we will take you somewhere safe."

"That sounds good," the little girl said, the beginnings of a smile showing on her face. "Thank you."

Mrs Espa walked back over to the group of adults. "She seems happier now," she told them. "I believe you said she was very distressed, nurse?"

The nurse nodded. "She told me she was frightened. The poor little thing was on the verge of tears."

"And the bruises were all over her?" Mrs Espa asked.

"Yes," the nurse confirmed. "Especially over the ribs. Worst bruising I've ever seen. Do you require me to make an official report?"

"That will be a great help to us, thank you," Mrs Espa concluded, before turning back to look once again at Galinda. The girl had slumped down in the chair and was fiddling with a loose thread on her dress. "I'll take her away now," the woman said. "She should be back in tomorrow if she settles in well." The assembled teachers nodded, and Mrs Espa walked away.

She went over to Galinda and extended her hand to the girl. "Come on, honey," she said. "Time to go."

* * *

Galinda looked up at the house as they approached it. She loved it in an odd way because she knew all the best little places to hide.

When they pulled up by the door she jumped down from the carriage. She entered the house and was almost at the stairs when her Daddy was pulled out from one the rooms by a group of men in uniforms.

She tried to sneak away, but he saw her. "You," he roared, "you told them! What have we always told you not to do?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she cried desperately.

He broke free from the hands that restrained him and grabbed hold of his daughter as she tried to run away. She sobbed as he hit her repeatedly until he was dragged away. She crumpled to the floor and lay there trembling.

Mrs Espa crouched beside the fragile girl. "It's ok, He's gone now," she said gently. "You're safe."

Galinda managed to sit up and the woman gave her a gentle hug. "Can we go now please?" she whispered when her tears had subsided enough.

"Not just yet," Mrs Espa replied. "We need to get your things first." She carefully picked Galinda up and they went to collect the girl's belongings.

As they drove away, Galinda clutched tightly at her teddy. She felt much better now they were leaving, but was unsure what to expect. Mrs Espa had told her there would be lots of other children where they were going, some of them older than her. She liked the sound of it, but she was still wary.

* * *

Galinda sat in the lounge at the care home still holding on to her teddy, but feeling much happier. Everyone was nice to her and she had already been asked to play by one of the other girls. They had run around the room after each other for a good half-hour before they were tired out.

When it was bed time, she was tucked in gently by Mrs Espa. The woman left the bedroom door cracked open slightly so that it wouldn't be too dark. For the first time that she could remember, Galinda wasn't scared.


	3. Chapter 2

Galinda knew exactly what was going on. Her foster parents had said they wanted to speak to her in the kitchen. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, waiting for the blow to come. 5 years' worth of experience told her it would be unpleasant.

"We have some news, Galinda dear," her foster mom said. "We're going to have a baby."

_Wonderful_, thought Galinda.

"We realise that having a baby in the house would be hard on you," her foster dad continued, "so we think it would be best if…"

"I went back to Riverside," Galinda finished for him. "It's ok. I understand." She slid out of her chair and went upstairs to pack. The well-rehearsed routine was second nature to her now. She had been with so many families now that the other children called her the yo-yo girl.

She sighed as she picked up her old teddy. "Moving back again, teddy," she said mournfully. "I really liked these ones, too."

"Welcome back, dear," Mrs Espa greeted Galinda as she dragged her luggage through the door. She watched the couple leave and sighed. "Are you alright?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Galinda responded. "I'm used to it now." She smiled sadly.

A group of boys shambled into the hallway and the oldest one said "Well, look at that. Yo-yo girl's back. What did you do this time, Galinda?"

"Nothing," she spat back at him. "They decided they'd rather have a baby instead of me. Thanks for your sympathy." All she wanted to do now was to hide in her room amongst all the familiar objects and the bubbles on the walls.

"Can you please be nice, boys," Mrs Espa admonished them as they laughed. "At least for this evening." She then led Galinda upstairs.

When they reached her room, Galinda turned and said earnestly "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mrs Espa replied, giving the girl a brief hug. "I know this is difficult for you."

Galinda smiled and walked into her room. She dumped her bags on the floor and threw herself on the bed. She cried into her pillow, wondering why this kept happening to her. "It's just not fair," she sobbed.

The next morning, Galinda's school teacher told her there was going to be a new girl in her class. "I want you to look after her today," the teacher said. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Miss," Galinda replied eagerly, happy to have the chance to make a new friend.

"Good girl," the teacher said, smiling warmly.

Galinda found the new girl sat on her own on a bench in the playground and went over to introduce herself. "Hello, I'm Galinda."

"I'm Lila," the girl replied shyly. "I've been feeling a little nervous."

"You'll be fine," Galinda reassured her. "I'll look after you."

Lila smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Galinda was just giving Lila some advice when some of the other girls from their class came over. "Hi there, new girl," one of them said. "Do you like Galinda?"

"Yeah, she's been really nice," Lila responded.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it, Mysti," Galinda hissed.

"Uh uh, Galinda," Mysti said nastily. "I just want to make sure that this girl knows you well enough. For example, if she knows why your uniform is so tatty. Have you told her yet?"

Galinda groaned when Lila looked at her with interest. "I have a second-hand uniform," she explained sadly, "because I'm in care."

Mysti and her little gang all smirked whilst Lila looked bewildered.

"Thanks, Mysti," Galinda sniffed. "You always have to ruin things, don't you?"

"Galinda, I hope you don't think I'll stop being friends with you because of that," Lila said. "I'm not as shallow as some people here seem to be."

Galinda beamed broadly and walked away with Lila, leaving Mysti gaping in disbelief.

At lunch, the two girls sat outside with Galinda's friends.

"Can you come over this weekend, Glin?" a boy named Raff asked.

Galinda shook her head. "I'm seeing my parents on Saturday," she said. "Sorry, Raff."

"That's alright," Raff replied. "I hope you'll be ok."

"It can hardly be any worse than last time," she said sadly and her friends all nodded.

"What happened last time?" Lila asked.

"I got this," she stated, pushing back her hair on the right to reveal a red scar. "Dad pushed me over and I hit the bedframe. I had to get stitches."

"I'm sorry," Lila gasped. "I had no idea."

"That's ok," Galinda responded. "You would have found out sooner or later."

As they travelled to the prison on Saturday, Galinda could feel her nerves rising. She knew these visits were important, but that didn't make them any easier. She signed her name at the front desk, said goodbye to Mrs Espa and was led away.

As soon as she saw her parents, she wanted to run and hide. Prison had made them harder and they were thinner. "Hello," she said shyly. "It's good to see you again."

"How are you, Galinda?" her Mom asked. "Is school ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "School is going well. I made a new friend this week."

"I hope you're learning as well," her Dad cut in.

"Of course," she said earnestly. "I'm almost top of my class."

"Only almost," he spat harshly. "You should be top. Are you stupid?"

"I'm not stupid," she responded calmly. "I'm just not the cleverest person either."

"Calm down, dear," her mother said. "Don't ruin this."

Her Dad breathed deeply and shut his eyes. After a long moment, he opened them again and said "I'm sorry, Galinda. I know you're not stupid."

Galinda smiled. She knew her Dad must have been working hard if he was able to do that.

By way of explanation, her Mom said "He's been taking anger management classes again."

"I'm glad," Galinda said. "I want you to get better."

"Thank you, Galinda," he said, smiling at her.

They talked a while longer about school and the home. Galinda explained what happened with her last placement and her parent's seemed sorry that she was unable to have a stable family home. She reassured them that it was ok and that she didn't mind being in the home.

After an hour or so, a guard came to fetch Galinda. She said goodbye and, much to her surprise, both her parents embraced her. She walked out to meet Mrs Espa in a daze.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" the woman asked.

"I think so," she replied tentatively. "They hugged me."

Galinda reflected on the day as she lay in bed that night. The behaviour of her parents had certainly been unexpected. But, pleased as she was, she was under no illusions. If her father kept on trying then her would get better, but there was no guarantee. Things could just as easily go wrong again. She decided that she would continue to be careful, just as she always had. There was no sense in taking chances.


	4. A Letter

**Hello, lovelies! Sorry it has taken me such an age to upload anything. Uni kinda gets in the way :(  
Anyways, this is the next chapter. The next one will be longer than this, I promise!  
Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

I would have come to see you to tell you my news, but I am incredibly busy.

I have been accepted to Shiz to study sorcery. They said they were very impressed by my high marks and the references from my teachers. I'm really excited, but nervous too. As you know, Shiz is very prestigious and I'm worried what people will think of me. I also know that I will miss everyone here terribly, although Lila has also got a place.

Everyone here is excited too. Dora doesn't understand it properly, but she knows that it's important. I think I'll miss her the most of all the children. I'm a bit like a big sister to her and I love her to bits.

I am due to leave in a month's time and I will be away until mid-term. I will visit you during the break and find out how you are. In the meantime, I will write to you as often as I can.

I hope that you are both well and that Dad's anger management is continuing to progress.

All my love,

Galinda


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello, all! I'm back and freshly inspired from having seen Wicked on 3rd March. I LOVE Rachel Tucker! She's just amazing :)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. From now on in, Elphie will be included.**

* * *

So, this was Shiz. Galinda gazed up at the ornate buildings, feeling more than a little intimidated. In one hand she held a large trunk and Dora clung tight to the other. Mrs Espa walked behind them, carrying another trunk. They wove their way through the crowd of people toward an officious looking woman who was allocating students to their rooms.

The woman sneered at Galinda. "Who might you be?" she asked snootily.

"Galinda Arduenna, Ma'am," Galinda replied, trying hard not to show how frightened she was.

"Ah, Miss Arduenna," the woman said. "You will be joining me for sorcery, I believe. I am Madame Morrible, the headmistress." They shook hands briefly, then she continued. "You will be rooming with Miss Elphaba Thropp. She comes from a very important family in Munchkinland, so you _must_ be nice to her. Do I make myself clear?"

"You'll be fine, dear," Mrs Espa said reassuringly. "Don't be intimidated."

Galinda smiled back uncertainly. She was feeling very out of place now. She was pleased when they got to her room and found it to be empty.

"I can't believe I'm actually here," she breathed as she put down her trunk. "I keep thinking it's a dream and any minute I'll wake up."

"You deserve this, Galinda," Mrs Espa told her. "You've worked hard and we're all very proud of you."

Galinda really did smile this time. She was so grateful for all the support she had been given.

They unpacked Galinda's things quickly, with Dora playing around when she got bored.

Suddenly, a small shriek went up. "Mr Rabbit's hurt!" Dora wailed. "Fix him, Lindy!"

"Ok, let's have a look," Galinda said gently. "His side's split hasn't it? Hold him still for me, Dora." Deftly, she sewed a few stitches. "Good as new."

"Thank you," Dora sniffled, giving Galinda a kiss on the cheek.

It was at this moment that Galinda felt the first prickle of tears.

* * *

Later on, Galinda escorted Mrs Espa and Dora back to the train station. She was now starting to feel anxious and wished that she could go back with them.

On the platform, Mrs Espa turned to her. "There's something I need to give you," she said. From her bag she took an old looking, crinkle-edged piece of paper. Galinda took it and read the all too familiar words.

_School Nurse's report on Galinda Arduenna:  
Extensive bruising to the ribs – possible fractures to several. Pronounced bruises to upper arms with significant evidence of finger indentations. Large, isolated bruise on left leg._

Once again, tears prickled at Galinda's eyes. She blinked against them fiercely. "Thank you," she breathed. "This means a lot."

"I know," Mrs Espa responded, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Keep it safe."

Far too soon the train pulled into the station. Dora threw herself into Galinda's arms and clung on tight. "I'll miss you, Lindy," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie," Galinda replied, hugging Dora back.

Mrs Espa gently removed Dora from Galinda's embrace. "Goodbye," she said in a slightly muffled voice, "and good luck."

As she watched the two figures get on the train Galinda finally succumbed to her brewing tears. They fell hot and fast as the train pulled out of the station, leaving her marooned in this strange new world.

* * *

The walk back to Crage Hall was long and lonely. When she eventually reached her room, Galinda could hear someone moving around inside. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Her roommate was not at all as she had expected. For one thing, she seemed to possess very few clothes and what there was appeared to be all black. And the girl's skin was quite unmistakably _green_.

Galinda gathered her courage and spoke with what she hoped was an accurate approximation of warmth. "Hello. You must be Miss Elphaba. I'm Galinda," she said, extending a hand.

Elphaba looked at her incredulously. "Are you sure you want to touch me?" she said sarcastically. "You're not worried that it might be contagious?"

"I rather think, Miss Elphaba," Galinda replied, "that you would not be here were you contagious." _Besides, I've seen weirder_, she thought.

Elphaba blinked rapidly in surprise. "Good reasoning," she conceded. "Not what I had expected from a girl such as you."

Galinda shook her head. "Well, I like to defy expectation."

They lapsed into silence, giving Galinda the opportunity to study her verdant roommate more closely. The girl certainly had a lot of books which more than made up for the lack of clothes. Most of them were rather weighty and intellectual looking too, giving Galinda the distinct impression that she may be ever so slightly out her depth.

* * *

Galinda mulled over the day's events as she lay in bed that night, listening to Elphaba's shallow sleep breathing. She wondered what Elphaba had meant by 'a girl such as her'. Did the green girl know that she was a care kid? How could she possibly have found out such information?

She wondered whether Dora was alright and whether she had managed to get to sleep. In her experience, a bed time without a story about Mr Rabbit was very rarely a success.

Most of all she was looking forward to seeing Lila in the morning. A friendly, familiar face amongst all the strangers was just what she needed.


End file.
